


In which one kid named Bowser Jr. causes a lot of trouble

by rarmaster



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Peach go on vacation, but predictably, it's ruined by Bowser... wait a minute, Bowser's SON?? Aka, some thoughts/ideas I had about Bowser Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which one kid named Bowser Jr. causes a lot of trouble

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend Kels!!! i hope you like it!!!!!!

Mario ran up to the exploding mecha-Bowser, glad that that battle was over. He flicked at the controls for FLUDD, swapping between nozzles a couple times. It was habit as much as it was something to keep his hands occupied while he waited for the hatch on the mecha’s head to finish opening.

To Mario’s surprise, it wasn’t just that weird shadow copy of himself inside the mecha. Peach was in there, too. Mario scowled a little with worry. She hadn’t gotten hurt, had she?

“Marioooo!” she called, waving down at him.

She _sounded_ alright. And she _looked_ alright.

Mario anxiously flicked at FLUDD’s controls a few more times, but then he let out a small sigh of relief. If Peach had _really_ gotten hurt, he’d know.

That just left… Shadow Mario.

Shadow Mario stepped onto the nose of the mecha, anger burning in his eyes. He reached up to his face, and, suddenly he wasn’t a copy of Mario anymore. He was a young Koopa, yanking a bandana down from over his mouth. Mario gaped at the Koopa in surprise. This Koopa looked a _lot_ like Bowser.

“Leave my mama alone, you bad man!” the Koopa said, swinging his paintbrush to the side.

“M- _Mama?_ ” Peach spluttered. Mario was glad she appeared to be just as confused as he was.

“Papa told me all about it!” the Koopa said. “He said Mario’s a bad man who keeps taking Peach away!”

 “Papa…” Peach thought it over for a moment, and then she looked disgusted. “Wait a minute, do you mean _Bowser_?” she asked.

“Yeah, _duh_!”

Mario squinted up at the mecha, and the Koopa child standing on its nose. “What’s your name, kid?” he called, cupping one hand around his mouth so the sound would carry better.

“Bowser Jr.!” the Koopa said, proudly. “Don’t wear it out!”

“Why were you spreading graffiti everywhere?” Mario asked.

“Why were you pretending to be _Mario_?” Peach added, just seconds after Mario asked his question.

“I was _trying_ to get Mario thrown in jail!” Bowser Jr. said. “Papa told me ‘Mario’s a bully, he never fights fair.’” He said this in a surprisingly accurate imitation of his father. “He told me ‘Junior, you gotta try and outsmart Mario’—so I did! But it didn’t work, and now he’s here to steal Mama Peach again!”

“ _I’m_ not the one trying to kidnap Peach!” Mario protested.

“Yeah, your papa’s the one who keeps trying to kidnap me, not Mario,” Peach said. “I think you’ve got this all wrong.”

Bowser Jr. shook his head and stomped his feet.

“No, _you guys_ are the ones who’ve got it all wrong!!” he shouted. He hopped back into the mecha. “Stop following us, Mario!”

The head of the Bowser-mecha closed back up, and then from the top sprouted a large balloon. Thinking quickly, Mario jumped up to the top of the rollercoaster platform. He took a running leap off of it, activated FLUDD’s hover nozzle—

He wasn’t fast enough.

The Bowser balloon, taking Peach with it, flew off, leaving Mario behind.

 

☆  ☆  ☆

 

Mario chased his shadow counterpart diligently through Noki Bay, being very careful with his blasts of water, so each blast hit. It wasn’t long before Shadow Mario was on the ground, grumbling and kicking his feet.

“Alright alright!” he cried. “Take your dumb shine sprite and go!”

Shadow Mario tossed a Shine Sprite out into the air. Mario sent a glance over at it, but didn’t reach to grab it. He stood over Shadow Mario, ready to shoot with FLUDD again.

“Where are you keeping Peach?” Mario asked.

“I’m not telling you nothing!” Shadow Mario said, sticking out his tongue.

Before Mario could even think about shooting him with FLUDD, Shadow Mario jumped to his feet and away from Mario. He yanked his bandana off his face and then, standing there as Bowser Jr., offered out his hand out to Mario.

“Hey, how about a deal, though?” he said.

“A _deal?”_ Mario asked, with a skeptical raise of his eyebrows. He let go of FLUDD’s controls, knowing that spraying water _now_ wasn’t going to do him any good.

Bowser Jr. nodded aggressively. “I know you wanna help people out, and I’m sure you don’t wanna keep walking around with a criminal record,” he said. “So, how about I stop with the graffiti _and_ give you back all the Shine Sprites I stole—you just gotta stop trying to get Peach back!”

“What? No way!” Mario said. He shook his head a bit in disgust, though he wasn’t sure how he’d expected any better than this. “That isn’t fair!”

Bowser Jr. looked extremely offended that Mario would suggest such a thing.

“That’s totally fair!!!” he shouted, stomping his feet angrily. Just like his father, Mario thought, with a sigh.

“You can’t just keep Peach,” Mario said, very plainly.

“ _You’re_ the one who keeps stealing her!!” Bowser Jr. protested.

Mario rolled his eyes. Not this again.

“Listen, Jr.,” he said. “Your father must’ve lied to you. _He’s_ the one who keeps kidnapping Peach, and—”

Bowser Jr. wouldn’t hear any of it. “Papa was right!!!” he yelled, pouting angrily. “You really _are_ a big meanie who doesn’t play fair!!! I offered you a deal and you won’t take it!”

“It’s not a fair deal!” Mario argued.

“I’m trying to be nice but you’re mean!! You’re _mean_ , Mario!!”

With that final shout, Bowser Jr. swung his paintbrush around him, and vanished in a burst of paint.

Mario grimaced and shook the paint off of himself, then sprayed FLUDD to clean up what was on the ground. It wasn’t a lot, at least. Sighing, Mario plucked the Shine Sprite out of the sky next to him. There wasn’t really anything he could do about Bowser Jr., though, and no reason he should let that discourage him. He’d find another way to get to Peach. He always had before.

 

☆  ☆  ☆

 

Mario wasn’t sure _how_ Bowser got a giant swimming pool to float thousands of feet above Corona Mountain, but, he didn’t understand how Bowser did _half_ the things he did. It was easier not to question, at this point. All that really mattered was that he was here, he was ready to fight Bowser, and he was going to rescue Peach.

“Mario!” Bowser shouted in surprise, when he spotted Mario. “Here to ruin my family vacation, are you?”

“Ah yes, our family vacation,” Peach said, sarcasm thick in her voice. She caught Mario’s attention from the back of the giant rubber ducky she was floating around on, then made a gagging motion to show what she thought of said ‘family vacation’ with Bowser.

“Sorry it took so long,” Mario told her. He grimaced apologetically.

“It’s fine,” Peach sighed. “Just hurry up and get this over with!”

“PAPAAAA,” Bowser Jr. whined, from his position on a boat just the right size for him. “You can’t let Mario get away with this!!”

Bowser shifted so he was sitting a little straighter. “I wasn’t planning to!” he huffed.

Recognizing the incoming blast of fire, Mario hastily jumped out of the way before he could be singed.

“Ugh, won’t you _ever_ give up, Mario?” Bowser Jr. groaned. “Take _this_!”

A Bullet Bill launcher sprouted from the side of Bowser Jr.’s boat. It spat out three Bullet Bills in quick succession, each homing in on Mario.

Mario shot the first two down with FLUDD, then jumped over the last one.

“You’ve got some explaining to do, Bowser!” he shouted, as his feet touched the ground. He had a lot of questions he wanted answered.

“You never _did_ finish telling me what this ‘Mama Peach’ business was about,” Peach added.

“Now, listen, Peach,” Bowser began. He fidgeted, uncomfortable under the weight of both Mario and Peach’s glares. “I- I’ve got a very good explanation for—”

“LESS TALKING AND MORE FIGHTING!!” Bowser Jr. shouted, firing off another round of Bullet Bills. “DO YOU WANNA BEAT MARIO OR NOT, PAPA!!”

“Er, yeah! That’s right,” Bowser said. He cleared his throat, and then: “Get ready, Mario! You’re gonna pay for messing up my vacation!!”

 

☆  ☆  ☆

 

Bowser wasn’t that hard to defeat, of course, so once that was over, all there was to do was enjoy what was left of their vacation. Though, maybe a good night’s rest was in order, first…

“I can’t believe Bowser has a son…” Peach said, slowly, as if still stunned by the revelation.

She was standing out on the balcony of their hotel room on Sirena Beach, leaning against the railing and staring out into the sunset. Mario moved to join her, laughing at the fact _this_ was apparently what she’d been thinking so deeply about for the past five minutes. Still, he nodded his head, feeling much the same way she did.

“Me neither,” he agreed.

“How did we _not know_?” Peach asked, in a way that suggested this was what she was _really_ worried about. “We’ve known Bowser for… how long, now? You’d think we would’ve found out!”

“Yeah!” Mario said. “Even if Bowser didn’t want to involve Junior in the, uh, ‘family business’, I don’t see how you never bumped into him—you spend all that time around Bowser’s place!”

“Bowser has like twenty castles, though,” Peach argued. “I probably just kept missing Junior. Or he has a whole castle to himself.”

Mario considered that a moment, and then shrugged. “Alright, fair,” he admitted.

“I just can’t believe Bowser never told us…” Peach said. She seemed kind of upset he hadn’t, actually.

“Did you really expect him to?” Mario asked.

“I don’t know…” Peach sighed, slumping against the railing. “I guess it doesn’t matter now, does it?”

“No, not really,” Mario said. He tried not to sound too insensitive as he did. “It just means we’ll have to deal with both him _and_ his father now.”

Peach groaned and shook her head.

“Oh boy,” she said, completely sarcastic. “I can’t wait.”

Mario laughed. He understood those feelings as well as she did. Peach looked over at him, and then began to laugh as well.

At least now they could enjoy their vacation.


End file.
